Manny Phantom
- Ghost= }} | caption = Manny Phantom | name = Manny Phantom | alias = | origin = | sex = Male | age = 7 | species = Human-Ghost | status = Alive | eyes = Light Green (human) Dark Green (ghost) | hair = Black (human) White (ghost) | relatives = Mandy (mother) Dan Phantom (father) Daniela Phantom (twin sister) Grim Reaper (stepfather) Danny Phantom (former past version of Dark Danny) Grim Jr. (maternal half-brother) Minimandy (maternal half-sister) Claire (maternal grandmother) Phillip (maternal grandfather) Danielle Phantom (paternal first cousin once removed) Jack Skellington (paternal stepuncle) Sally (paternal stepaunt) | friends = Lord Pain, Cerberus, Mimi(love interest) | enemies = Drax, Empheles (former) | occupation = Prince | residence = Underworld (Castle of Grim) }} Manny Phantom is a character from Grim Tales: Afterbirth. he is the son of Mandy and Dan Phantom, but is under the care of his mother and the Grim Reaper. He is the twin brother of Daniela and the younger half-brother of Grim Jr. and Minimandy. Grim Tales History Manny along with his sister Daniela were conceived shortly after the Demon Reaper Crisis and born several months later. To thank their father, Dan Phantom, for his integral role in the battle Mandy agreed to have his child, in large part to serve her own interests. Mandy also promised Dan that she would raise his heirs to be big and strong to beat him to a pulp. At age four the twins witnessed the emotional goodbye between their older siblings Minnie and Junior when the latter realized that he couldn't control the power she had given him. During the seven year gap between Grim Tales and Afterbirth Manny and Daniela had to teach themselves how to use their powers, while Daniela chose to learn different ways of using her powers Manny preferred augment his raw power as much as possible, specializing in Brawn. Afterbirth Manny and Daniela were in the middle of one of many of their fights when Junior returned home after a three year absence, Manny apparently on the loosing end of the fight despite Daniela not really fighting back. The fight was ultimately broken up by Junior and Mandy. Later the twins are shown spying on Junior, Mandy, and Grim as they're discussing the missing Minnie, Junior flying off in a rage when he discovers that she's been kidnapped and that Mandy and Grim decided not to do anything about it. The twins decide to follow him. Daniela makes the two of them invisible and intangible to sneak out and follow Junior. Later at Junior's campsite the twins watch him make contact with Mimi for help, whom Manny immediately develops a crush on. While getting a closer look at Mimi Empheles kidnaps Daniela for Drax's experiments. With Empheles gone already Junior cooks Manny a soul for him to eat while Mimi does some research on Empheles. According to Mimi Empheles is a Bascilican a powerful and extinct species of demon that was created and wiped out by Lucifer himself. Junior notes Empheles odd appearance, as if he were reborn as a cyborg, and asks Mimi to see if she can find him on the internet. Later while Junior and Manny are flying to Boogeyman's Castle where they traced the Basilican sightings back to Manny telepathically senses that Daniela is in trouble. Getting separated from his brother by the castle's defenses Manny ends up captured in Drax's lab where he discovers that Daniela has had a portion of her life force drained and has fallen unconscious as a result. Enraged at Drax for what he's done to Daniela Manny uses his Ghostly Wail to break free and attack him. Unfortunately Drax decides that he doesn't need both of the twins Drax orders Empheles to dispatch Manny. Manny attempts to defeat Empheles via a series of reckless attacks, unfortunately they all prove highly ineffective destroying the laboratory instead of Empheles. Just as Empheles is about finish Manny he finally follows Daniela's advice to "fight like a ghost" turning intangible dodging Empheles and destroying the machine restraining Daniela. Now free the twins team up in a combination attack that destroys the entire lab. With Empheles and Drax defeated Empheles congratulates the twins, stating that their father must be proud of them. The twins however claim that they have no father, they were raised by their mother and the Grim Reaper and they learned about their powers on their own. In a last ditch effort to kill the twins Drax activates the self destruct device in Empheles. Empheles tells the twins the route to safety and they take it, unfortunately they're ambushed by Creeper and his demonic minions. They are fortunately saved by Mimi whom comes in with a wrecking ball and kills all the demons. Mimi is later seen carrying Daniela and Manny to their older siblings, before teleporting them and the souls of Boogie's victims to safety. Personality In terms of personality Manny somewhat takes after his father Dan: Like Dan he is shown to be rather perverted, most of his conversations, many involving Daniela, almost immediately lead to some kind of sexual joke and he's shown to have a crush on his brother's friend Mimi. He also dislikes many of his ghost powers, such as intangibility, because he views them as "cheap" instead focusing his efforts on increasing his raw power for attacks like his Ghostly wail or ghost ray, demonstrating his father's battle crazed tendencies. He's also shown to have a short temper, often responding with his Ghostly Wail when ever he's referred to as little. Unlike his sister he's shown to be impatient and immature, whining when after several hours of following Junior that he was hungry. However, since his sister acts older than her age, it could be that Manny just act like a typical seven years old. It's unknown what his exact relationship with his siblings is but it's the worst with Daniela: Manny greatly despises the arrogant way that Daniela treats him, often talking back to his twin sister and responding with violence. Regardless he genuinely loves and cares about all three of his siblings working against the odds to rescue them when they're captured by Boogeyman and Drax. Appearance Manny is a ghost with a green skin and white hair similar to his father, in his human form he has normal skin tone and black hair (Dark Danny's original hair color). His clothes are green color with yellow stripes around the edges with pink leggings underneath and wears brown boots. He also wears a cape, white gloves and a head-model of Grim on his chest. Manny's outfit is similar to what Minnie wore before she was brought back to life. Powers & Abilities Manny, being a half ghost he has a variety of ghost powers. But while his sister Daniela specializes in ghost technique's requiring skill and precision Manny prefers to specialize in techniques requiring more raw power. Solo Techniques On his own Manny has a few powers that while more powerful than his sister's lack her skill and precision. *'Flight: '''Like his sister and father Manny has the ability of flight, able to hover in place or speed off through the air. *'Transformation: 'Like his sister Manny has the power to switch between human and ghost form at will, while in the latter his full range of abilities are unlocked. *'Ghost Ray: 'Like his Father Manny has the ability to fire off concentrated beams of energy. *'Intangibility: 'Though he dislikes this ability he learned how to use it after Dani made him intangible to help them sneak out of Castle of Grim. He used the ability again later with great difficulty to escape from Empheles blade. *'Ghostly Wail: 'Like his Father one of Manny's most powerful techniques is to concentrate his ghost energy into a powerful and devastating sonic blast. However using this technique for any measurable length of time will drain Manny's powers and force him to revert to human form. *'Psychic link: '''While Drax was experimenting on Daniela Manny seemed to experience her pain, suggesting a psychic link between the two said to be common among twins. The depth of the link is as of yet unknown. Combination Technique While Manny's attacks are powerful and devastating combining them with Daniela's skill and precision significantly dials up their potency. *Ghostly Wail/Clone Attack-Daniela grab's Manny from behind and uses her cloning ability to make up to seven clones, each, of herself and Manny. Then all of Manny's clones fire off their Ghostly Wail's all at once. However it should be noted that the Twins powers are severely drained in the process, being returned to their human forms afterwards. Trivia *If Grim and Mandy are the king and queen of the Underworld that makes Manny the second prince of the Underworld, the first one being Grim Jr. *Manny stated he was seven years old. Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Human Hybrid Category:Male Category:Ghost Category:Prince Category:Non-Canon Category:Human-Ghost Category:Half-breed Category:Grim Tales Character Category:American Characters